Pink and Blue
by PrinceJai
Summary: Phillip writes one last play. CarWheeler


The stage was colourless with white board, black curtains, and all the props were ebony and unpigmented. To Phineas it was everything he wouldn't use to accent a show, however this was Philip's and the young man had a statement to make. Romanticism wasn't Phineas' forte, but he wasn't at loss with it either. Therefore, when Philip had explained his reasoning for accepting the invitation to preform one last play, Phineas hadn't objected.

Charity had raised an eyebrow when he had told her they would be attending a play. She was more acceptable to the idea when he had elaborated it was Philip's last play. Phineas hadn't told her what though. Philip had asked to keep it secret, as a surprise of sorts. And to keep critics or protesters at bay.

Almost every seat in the grand theater was filled with high class, snitty, rich people. Most likely they had cone to see whether or not the young Carlye truly was the disgrace and shameful runaway his parents claimed him to be. In other words they came to watch him fail. The idea disagreed strongly with Phineas, though he didn't say anything of the sort. It wasn't that long ago he was brushing shoulders with those high brows and turning his nose up at his own circus troupe.

That of which had scrounged together to obtain appropriate attire and were filling into the box with Phineas and his girls. Only a few of the troupe had remained behind at the circus, more for security reasons than not wanting to attend. Seeing them cramped together in their box chatting quietly brought a warmth to Phineas and it was almost enough to block out the stares.

As the lights dimmed, everyone quiet down and waited for the play to begin. Philip stepped out from behind the black curtain, announcing the play, name, brief summary and whom had written it.

Phineas had nearly out right laughed when Philip told him only himself and Anne would be in the play. A play with only two people? That's titled 'Carnations and Cornflowers' while everything on stage is black and white? However, Philip had quickly pointed out it wasn't any more preposterous than a circus.

There was no doubt the same thoughts had run through the rich snobs' minds. Phineas smiled to himself. Boy, they wouldn't know what had hit them.

The black curtain pulled back to reveal Anne in a delicately designed black and white dress. Her pink hair standing out in the colourless stage. A few gasps of surprise from the crowd was quickly drowned out by the well timed orchestra.

Anything else negative was lost on Phineas as he watched the play unfold. Philip stepped onto the stage, his blue eyes more noticeable against the stark white of his shirt and trousers.

She was the night; doubting, running. He was the day; believing, chasing. The world wanted them apart, but they needed each other, were apart of the same whole. Black and white.

She fled from what she feared, she could never have. He chased after what he had thought had never existed. Then, for just a moment, she believed there might be a chance.

As Philip began to sing a spotlight splashed him in a cooling blue light. His voice young and full of love that wasn't acting. He took Anne's hand and danced slowly with her across the stage. Glittering blue and pink stars were hung down as the other props were pulled back out of sight.

Anne was washed in pink light with her part of the song; voice low and sweet. The coloured lights blending in a beautiful purple where they overlapped. Behind them, the white backdrop turned blue, pink and purple with their movements.

They sang together, dancing more vibrantly, the lights coming together to cover then in purple. Their voices merging together in a strong, uplifting melody that made Phineas' hair raise with the energy.

A pink and blue ribbon decorated trapeze ring lowered in the center of the stage. Anne spun away from Philip, her black and white dress flaring out around her. She came to a pause as she gripped one side of the trapeze ring.

Philip held onto the other side and they were pulled upwards, legs tucked in, spinning in dizzying circles. They continued singing together; stronger, brighter, and full of love. His blue eyes bright and dazzling with mirth and adoration, never straying from her.

They sang their last verse together and Philip waited for Anne to sing the concluding line. However, she didn't. Instead she leaned across the trapeze ring and kissed him softly. They spun around and around lazily, not breaking the kiss until their feet touched the stage.

Philip gave her a dazed, breathless smile as he took her hand. With the music fading, they stood to give their bow. He gave Anne's hand a squeeze to reassure her and she returned it.

They fully expected outrage and scathing remarks. However, that didn't quite happen. The box filled with almost the whole circus troupe lit up with clapping, cheers and bright smiles. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. A lady in one of the front row seating stood up and began to applaud. Philip stared in a mix of surprise and shock. It was his mother.

Several others in the audience stood and applauded; though others remained seated or left in a huff. A few tried to shout over the applause with nasty remarks. Regardless, it was more than Philip or Anne could ask for. They bowed once more before walking off stage.

Once out of sight, Anne practically leapt with an excited squeal and flung her arms around Philip.

"They clapped for us!" She exclaimed, hardly believing such a thing.

"They really did." Philip nodded with a breathless laugh.

"They really did." He repeated, wrapping his arms around his sweet Anne.

Maybe there truly was a place for them in the world outside.

The three most important things to have are faith, hope and love. But, the greatest of these is love.

\- I Corinthians 13:13

* * *

Pink and Blue danced with all the stars of the night and the rays of a new dawn~~~

-I own nothing, but my everlasting sarcasm-

R&R pls:)


End file.
